


Heathen

by crimson_wake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Anyways, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere, for those who dont read the tags/warnings, i claim 0 responsibility, read at ur own discretion bruh, theres light mentions of sexual content but its rlly tame and light, why the fuck are those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Demon Hanzo has been wallowing in his bitter solitude for centuries after murdering his brother: Genji. Just as he's about to devour a soul an angel brings the child who had died the kiss of life and he becomes deeply infatuated with her.





	Heathen

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hello! Demon Hanzo meeting a female angel s/o, and how he would keep her bound permanently to stay with him? (A focus on bondage would be great, and nsfw is fine) thank you

Demons can always sense when a soul is tormented or far too weak to carry on living in the mortal realm. Unlike most demons among himHanzopatiently waited for each soul’s time to be up. His waited patiently for his next meal, a child with a terminal illness that humans seemed to die from very often. The child’s days were numbered and it was only a matter of time before his soul would be devoured by none other then himself. Demons, both of high class and low class, always found easy meals in hospitals full of the sick and dying. It was just a matter of waiting, the stronger demons trumping over the weak to devour the next unclaimed soul. However none of the demons bothered him after his strength being revealed centuries ago when he murdered a very high class demon such as himself: none other then his brother.

Shaking the thought from his mind Hanzo stood up and entered a partial space between the mortal  and demon realm where he could collect easily collect the boy’s soul. He watched carefully as nurses and doctors rushed into the room, attempting to resuscitate the boy as his heart rate rose. The demon closed his eyes and tries to tune out the sounds of screaming from the nurses to one another and the beeping of the machines connected to the boy. Soon, he can’t hear anything at all as the room fills with silence aside from the flat line of the machine that monitored the boy’s heart. 

A blonde woman, one of the best doctor’s in the country, with a light European slowly takes off her mask and solemnly looks to one of her nurses as she speaks, “Time of death?”

“Doctor…” The nurse tries but the doctor is quick to dismiss it. The boy is long gone and there’s no chance of resuscitation. The nurse sighs deeply before responding, “1:03 AM, Doctor Ziegler.”

Just as the boy’s soul appears into his realm, ready to pass on, it disappeared before he even has the chance to touch it. He furrows his brows and confusion for a moment before his attention is brought back to the mortal realm. Unbeknownst to the humans a woman who glowed a soft yellow as she curled herself around the boy’s lifeless body, cradling the young boy in her arms as she lied down next to him. Hanzo watched carefully in awe as the back of your hand smoothed over his cheek. He would never forgot the beautiful melody you sang.

“Child of God, your time is not over,” Your voice is soft yet so strong as your fingers run through the boys hair, “To whom God’s love commits me here. Ever this day, stay good and pure as I continue to watch over you, my child.” 

As your melody ends you press a kiss to the boys forehead before fading away. Hanzo watches intently, his own heart racing, as he watches the boy’s body begin to regain its color. Angela gasps and quickly checks her patient’s vitals and finds he has a steady heartbeat. She runs a hand through her hair, speechless from both amazement and being appalled. She quickly sends a nurse out to the parents to tell them their child hasn’t died at all and it’s a medical miracle. 

Hanzo could care less about the sentimental theatrics of it all. More importantly he wants to find  _you_. He had become enthralled with you and felt something other then self hatred and bitterness in centuries. It was a feeling that stirred deep within him and knew he just had to have you. The thoughts of you curled between his sheets wrapped in the finest silks and ropes he could offer crossed his mind but he pushed these thoughts away. For now, at least. He wanted to drag you down with him and cease the pain hundreds of years solitude gave him. Only you could do this, he was certain.

It took him a while to find you, how long he does not know as time doesn’t particularly apply to those like you and him, but he knows of your soft spot for children and frequented many hospitals across the world in search of you. His heart leaped out of his chest when he heard your beautiful voice once more, trying to ease a little girl into being a little less anxious for a treatment she needed. As it had before it worked wonders and the smile on your face made him oh so weak. A feeling he was not accustomed but was unsure if he disliked it. 

Before you had the chance to vanish once more Hanzo took all the energy he could into colliding the two realms together just so he could be with you- _touch_ you. The sudden force sent the city into a power outage but he wasn’t concerned at all for the mortal world in which you often frequented. Your frightened and confused expression stirred just as much excitement within him as when he had last saw you.

You were the most pure and benevolent being he had ever met so he couldn’t help but be drawn. At times it made him feel disgusted of what he has done-what he has become because of his past mistakes. No matter the circumstances, Hanzo could never be able to reach you divine purity but he didn’t want to let you go. So, he had no choice but to corrupt you and drag you down to his level. 

When he approached you he said nothing but pushed you to the ground that was the now empty, dark space of the realms he had so haphazardly forced together. You know him to be a demon and try to repel him away but he is no weakling. The red ropes he had prepared made you look so ravishing he couldn’t help licking his lips but he restrained himself. 

 _Not yet,_ he tells himself,  _be patient._

You try to reason with him but with this he can bound your wings and legs from ever trying to leave him. The pain on your strained wings not to mention the dark and cold atmosphere made you incredibly weak.

_How much longer until you’re satisfied?_

There was nothing you could do but still, you continuously begged him to let you go.You even offered your wings to him, an Angel’s most precious gift from god, but he still denied you.

_You’re so cruel to drag me down here with you._

He found your naivete to be rather adorable but only proved to provoke his mind.

_Stealing my purity won’t bring yours back, heathen._

Hanzo wants to know what you taste like against his tongue, what you _sound_ like, what you _feel_ like. His sexual desire builds up as time passes but he continues to wait. He is a very patient man and can wait as long as it takes for you to finally succumb to him.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways its almost 4 in the morning what the FUCK is UP


End file.
